Let's Kill Hitler
by skylertheTimeLord
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FO THE EPISODE! Rivers/Mels third person pov about killing the Doctor and who he is.


Disclaimer:** Not mine**

**Warnings: SPOILERS! FOR THE EPISODE "LET'S KILL HITLER"**

**Hurray! my first ever finished fic!:**

Hitler rose to power because the Doctor didn't stop him, the Titanic sunk because the Doctor didn't stop it. He had the power of time and space at his finger tips but he never used it to stop the deaths and the destruction. He could change history, save everyone, but chose not to. At least, this is what Melody was raised to believe.

Amy, her mum, always told her about the Doctor like he was wonderful, like a fairy tale, despite the fact that he left her and never turned up again. Rory never believed it but Mels knew she was telling the truth. She believed even after her mum stopped, though she never fully gave up hope he would return. And, of course, Mels knew for a fact he would return. When he did she was going to kill him.

She always talked about how she was going to marry him while growing up with her parents (after her regeneration into a toddler). It was just a personal joke of hers, just a funny little thing she heard once when she was little (the first time that is, at the Silence academy). She couldn't exactly remember how she heard it or who said it but it stuck with her.

It was funny, that she would marry a man who stood by while people died and things went wrong, but hey, she was a psychopath, right? Just another thing she heard that stuck with her, and she sure acted like one. But, hey, it was fun being different. Want to say something rude to a teacher you hate? Say it. Want to steal a convertable? Well, go ahead and steal it!

Her mum always asked her why she didn't just be a normal person, why she insisted on getting into trouble. She'd always answer with soemthing about being a psychopath (which Amy always disagreed with), it being fun, or she'd just shrug off the question.

Living outside of normal life just came naturally to her, just like she knew she was going to kill the Doctor. Maybe she was just an adrenaline junky. She did love the thrill of doing something 'wrong'. But killing the Doctor? No, this wasn't how it was supposed to feel! She didn't feel any sort of satisfaction. She felt..bad. He tried to drag himself to his TARDIS even though he was dying and in so much pain. He saved her life. He was begging and pleading for her to save Amy and Rory. _Why does he care?_ Was her thought before she made a desition and ran into the Doctor's ship.

After Mels saved her parents she drove them back to the dying Doctor. He said a few words to them, while she stood by watching and trying to work this man out. He was so different from the man she was going to kill. Nothing like she grew up believing he was. To her suprise he called her over. What would he want to say to her? Why wasn't he angry? Why did he save her? And who was River?

He whispered a message to 'River' in her ear.

"Tell River, I love her."

"Well," She said with a laugh, "I think she probably knows tha-" she stopped when she looked down and found he was dead. Guilt washed over her. She could save him. She could, but she shouldn't. Despite what she thought of him after meeting him, Hitler rose to power because the Doctor didn't stop him (she vaguely remembered Hitler was still locked inside the closet). It was good that he was dead. Right?

"Who is River?" Mels asked her mum. Amy pulled up records from the robot that looked like her, she told it to show her River Song. The robots outer shell changed and shifted so that it looked like Mels. River Song was her. She was going to be River Song. But the Doctor..

She looked over to the Doctor's body while she tried to get her mind around this. But then she made her desition and pushed all her remaining regeneration energy to her hands.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Just tell me. Is he worth it?" She asked, never taking her eyes off the Doctor.

"Yes." That was all she needed to hear. Mel- River brought the Doctor back to life with her remaining regenerations and the world went black.

**And thats it, hope it wasn't too bad :p Please review and tell me anything i got wrong or missinterpreted. Sorry if its a bit..cheesey, it may just be me but i thought the ending of the episode was just a bit and in an effort to make this less cheesey i think i may have rushed and..idk just tell me what you think ;) Also im not sure if the "ilove you" bit is right, i dont remember her saying what he told her outloud and i think thats what he would of said for her to have that reaction so thats what i put thought i didnt think it sounded right- okay sorry i just go on and on xD just tell me what you think**


End file.
